In a known structure of an electric compressor incorporated with a motor drive circuit including an inverter, etc., a motor drive circuit is coated by a resin mold material for insulation so as to be buried in the resin mold material. (e.g. patent document 1)
Further, in another known structure, a power semiconductor module located between a lid and a compressor housing (at the low pressure side in the housing) is coated and buried by pouring a insulating synthetic resin which has been heated to be fluidized. (e.g. patent document 2) In the structure described in patent document 2, a whole chamber containing electric parts such as a power semiconductor module, etc. is filled with a resin mold material.
Patent document 1: JP-2002-70743
Patent document 2: JP-4-80554